Twelve Months
by Mika Casey
Summary: Twelve months. That was how long it took for Neji to realize his feelings for the beautiful weapons mistress. NejiTen oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Team Gai is (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** I've finally paired Tenten with someone cannon! (Well, I also did in _Seasons of Love_...) But anyway, I hope everyone likes this! It's actually a pathetic attempt at both of their characters, and I know I pretty much butchered it. But bear with me and please read and review anyway! Thanks a million! :)

* * *

**_January_**

A raven-haired boy watched as the seventeen-year-old girl walking next to him shoved her shaking fingers into her jacket pocket. They were walking back from the training grounds to their apartment for a hot cup of tea.

He turned his head so he could look at her. "Tenten, are your hands cold?" He asked her, eyes shining with worry.

Drawing her lips into a taut line, she shook her head. "Of course not, Neji." But as she took her hands out of her pockets to prove her point, he saw that the tips of her fingers had turned blue.

Sighing, the boy pulled his gloves off and held them out to her. Wordlessly, she accepted them and fit them over her own hands. They were a bit large on her, but they kept her fingers warm.

And so the two continued walking down the street, Neji's eyes staring ahead with indifference and a slight blush rising in Tenten's cheeks.

* * *

**_February_**

Grinning and waving enthustically to Gai-sensei and Lee, Neji and Tenten waited for their green-clad comrades to leave.

Once the two were out of sight, Neji and Tenten rushed into Lee's room. The three students of Team Gai all lived in the same three-bedroom apartment, and Gai-sensei had been picking Lee up for an extra training session. "You check under the bed!" Tenten told Neji, and the pale-eyed boy obliged.

They were in search of Lee's secret stash of chocolate, but they found a lot more than they bargained for.

Slamming to the ground, Neji looked under the bed. He saw a pair of pants, some bandages, and a small black book. Curiously, he extended his arm to wrap his fingers around it. It was leather, with glimmery golden font on the cover.

Pulling it closer to his face, Neji read the title out loud. "Lee's Diary."

Popping up on the other side of the bed, Tenten's golden-brown eyes were open very wide. "Lee's _what_?"

"Diary." Neji said in disbelief. "There's no lock." He said suggestively, one eyebrow arched in Tenten's direction.

His companion had already leapt onto the bed. "Well! Let's read it! Serves him right for not locking it." She reminded him.

Feeling a bit guilty as he sat next to Tenten and cracking the worn book open, Neji opened it to the first page and began to read aloud. "Dearest Diary..."

Twenty minutes and several pages later, Neji got to a page that made him blush furiously. "Dear Diary, I think my teammates are in love."

Tenten shrieked. "What?" She brought her hands to her mouth, which was gaping.

Eyes rounded as he looked at the page, Neji's face turned a shade of crimson. He resembled his cousin, Hinata, very much at the moment. "It's j-just Lee...he doesn't k-know anything..."

And so, to avoid more awkward occurances, Neji flipped the page.

* * *

**_March_**

Neji walked into the bathroom, hoping that he could had a peaceful shower. But he found something very strange.

There was a small pink lump of cloth underneath the sink. Leaning down to pick it up, Neji stretched it out. It was triangle-shaped, and it sort of looked like Akamichi Chouji's hat...

Suddenly, realization hit Neji like a ton of bricks. This was _underwear_. And not just any underwear; this article of clothing belonged to the woman he shared this bathroom with.

Confusedly, Neji dropped the underwear like a hot potato. He didn't know what he was supposed to to. Thinking quickly, he caught his foot underneath the cloth and sent the underwear flying into the trashcan.

_Great save_. He thought to himself as he continued to prepare himself for his shower.

* * *

**_April_**

Reeling backwards, Neji fell onto his back with a loud thump. His byakugan hadn't yet been activated, and Tenten had hit him square in the shoulder with a kunai.

Yowling, he brought his hand to his shoulder to wrench the blade out. He hissed as blood spurted out of the wound. Sitting up slowly and bowing his head to collect himself, he breathed deeply.

When he finally looked up, he saw Tenten looking down at him with his honey-colored eyes. "Are you okay?" She was truly worried about him, he could tell by the way she was habitually biting her lower lip.

"I'll be fine." He grunted.

Not at all convinced, she spoke after a moment of silence, offering an option. "We can stop training, if you like."

"Gai-sensei will be back soon..." Neji began.

Tenten interrupted him, voice laced with fire. "Gai-sensei can take a hike. Let's go have some tea." She suggested.

Grinning at Tenten's sudden burst of frustration, Neji agreed and allowed Tenten to help him up. They walked together towards their apartment, and he smiled slightly as she continued to mutter "Joy of youth? I'd say _horror_ of youth."

* * *

**_May_**

Sitting under a tree to prevent himself from getting wet in the rain, Neji watched his teammates sourly. Gai-sensei wasn't there, so Lee and Tenten were dancing in the downpour. Neji couldn't help but admire the way her hair looked, she had let it out of the normal buns on her head, with rain running through her brunette locks.

Skipping to Neji's spot, she laughed. "Come on, Neji, you know you want to dance with us!"

Shaking his head and frowning, Neji pressed his back closer to the bark in the tree.

Trying again, Tenten leaned in and whispered more quietly so Lee couldn't hear. "You know you want to dance with _me_, Neji-kun..."

Turning his lips up a little, Neji opened his mouth. He tried to think of something intelligent to say, but no words came out of his mouth. Sighing, he told her an unenthusiastic. "Sure."

Without waiting for him to change his mind, Tenten reached forward and grasped his hands. She pulled him out into the rain, and he was soaked to his skin immediately. Body still going forward, Neji slammed into Tenten and knocked her onto her back.

He suddenly found himself on top of her. Her honey-colored eyes stared up into his, and her wet hair was splayed around her. He didn't move, because all he could do was gaze at her. He couldn't help but notice the way his own long wet hair had fallen over her shoulders and neck.

Suddenly remembering that he was most likely crushing his teammate, Neji got off of her and muttered an apology. He had been disturbed by the thoughts that had crashed through his mind in that moment. _Stupid hormones_. He cursed inwardly.

Shaking away the notions, Neji looked at Tenten. She had gotten to her feet once more, and was prancing over to Lee. Neji followed, trying to show that he wasn't bothered by the little mishap, and joined his teammates in standing in the freezing cold rain.

* * *

_**June**_

"Ooh! There goes one!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing a single delicate finger towards the sky.

Neji and Tenten were sitting on top of a grassy hill in the middle of the night, just enjoying a particularly warm summer night.

Looking over at his companion, Neji asked. "One what?"

"A shooting star, of course!" She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in Konoha. This almost made him laugh out loud.

Tenten closed her eyes for a moment. Neji watched her with curiosity, and asked her. "What are you doing?"

After another moment of silence, Tenten's eyes fluttered open. "I was making a wish."

'Why did I even ask.' Neji sighed and cast his eyes towards the dark sky. The stars glittered, tiny points of sparkling light on a pitch black backdrop. "What did you wish for?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business." Tenten told him, smirking at the back of his head and throwing herself backwards to she was sprawled out on the grass.

Well, at least Neji knew what _he_ would wish for. Glancing back at the weapons mistress, a small smile played on his lips.

* * *

**_July_**

Neji entered Tenten's bedroom with a cup of tea and a bottle of medicine. She was curled up in the fetal position on her bed, fast asleep. She had caught a cold, and Neji was tending to her while Gai-sensei and Lee were off training.

Which Neji thought they did _way_ too often.

Setting the two bottles on her bedside table, Neji pulled her crimson comforter up further onto her body. Her upper lip was arched as she breathed slowly, eyes drawn closed in slumber.

Neji decided he would wake her later, because she looked far too peaceful, and he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good dream.

* * *

**_August_**

"Yeah, Lee is the _gayest_ person I've ever met." Neji told Tenten as if it were a well-known fact. "Especially since he's always chasing after _Sakura_."

Tenten looked at him, eyes shining with confusion. "I don't get it."

"I was being facetious." Neji told her, smirking.

His companion drew a blank.

"You know, sarcastic?" He offered, realizing that she probably hadn't recognized the word he used.

Realization and a blush spread over her face as she muttered. "Oh."

Smiling at her, Neji reassured her. "It's okay, I just learned that word a few weeks ago. Shino used it the other day when we were both visiting Hinata at the Hyuuga compound, and I liked the way it sounded."

Grinning back and eyes glowing, Tenten made a comment about his statement. "Aren't Shino and Hinata just the cutest? I always knew he was lovesick for her."

Neji didn't understand how Tenten would know something about someone who never expressed his emotions, but he didn't remind her of that. And although he was supportive of his cousin dating the quiet bug boy instead of the loudmouth Naruto, he wouldn't call them "the custest". Maybe as close as one could get with a guy who always wore sunglasses and was a human hive, and a shy girl who constantly fainted when she was nervous.

But when he thought about it, he realized Tenten was right. Shino cared for Hinata, and was always there for her. He was never rude to anyone, and always showed people his respect. But when someone was making Hinata upset, Neji knew they would have to fear for their lives at the wrath of the Aburame.

"I guess." Neji finally agreed.

Tenten spoke again. "Yeah, they're _totally_ going to break up soon."

Whipping his head around, Neji's eyes widened with an unspoken protest.

"Um, hello! I was being _facetious_." Tenten informed him.

Then they both burst into laughter.

* * *

**_September_**

Tenten watched a butterfly land on the bridge of Neji's nose. Her teammate was lying down in a patch of dead autumn leaves, and a smile graced his face as the butterfly landed.

"You know, butterflies undergo a trasformation." She told him. "From a caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly."

Shifting his eyes to look at the kunoichi, Neji realized that she had as well. She had gone from being a pre-teen girl with a disturbing weapon's fascination that he hadn't given a second glance to into a woman with amazing skills that he couldn't stop staring at.

"Yeah, the transformation is beautiful." Neji told her, Tenten now knowing that his lavender gaze was still trained on her.

* * *

**_October_**

Neji carried Tenten into the door of the apartment, for she had passed out in his arms. Team Gai had been on a mission, and Tenten had been injured by a rogue sound ninja. Gai-sensei had sent Tenten home with Neji, while the two green-clad nins had continued on the mission.

"Don't worry, we're home." He whispered into her hair as he carried her into her room and set her in her bed. Grasping the sheets, he pulled them over her. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, since he was too scared to express any affection while she was concious, and then shook her shoulder gently to wake her up completely.

"Wha-" She mumbled, looking up at Neji with confusion.

Speaking steadily so she could understand, Neji told her what had happened. "You got hurt. I wrapped your wound and carried you home. I'll get a cup of tea going." He said before whisking around to saunter towards the door.

"N-Neji!" She called shakily.

Freezing, he looked over his shoulder. She spoke, voice unusually quiet and weak.

"T-thank you."

* * *

**_November_**

Awaking slowly, Neji realized that a declicious aroma was filling his nostrils. Sitting up and getting out of bed, he walked out of his room and in the direction of the kitchen.

He found a peculiar sight. Tenten, with a cookbook open in front of her and many cooking utensils, was watching the oven.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked her groggily, long black hair fallen loose over his shoulders and his pale purple eyes clouded with sleep.

"Baking sugar cookies." She chirped.

Neji groaned. "Is it Lee's birthday?" He was definitely _not_ looking forward for another reason for his teammate or sensei to celebrate.

Tenten shook her head, a look of amusement filling her eyes.

"Then what is it?" Neji didn't see any reason for her to be baking when she could be in her room sleeping or outside training.

"Just because I want to." She said in a sing-song voice.

Neji grunted. "Whatever." And then he turned around and trudged back to his room so he could continue hibernating like a bear.

* * *

**_December_**

The snow, whiter that any winter Neji could remember, fell around Neji and Tenten. The kunoichi was lying in the white powder and making a snow angel. Neji just stood above her, resisting the urge to fling himself down and join her in such a childish activity.

Standing up and completely covered with snow, Tenten walked closer to Neji. "I'm going to hug you..." She taunted.

Neji wasn't phased, and a frown occupied his pale lips.

"Are you cold, Neji-kun?" She asked him sweetly.

He shook his head.

Tenten wrapped her arms around him, making his pulse race. "Because I'm _very_ cold. And you're just emitting warmth, Neji-kun. May I borrow some?"

Neji was unable to ignore the feeling any longer. The feeling that he fleetingly come and gone the past twelve months was back, like a monster pounding in his heart and wanting to get out. He spoke, leaning in closer to her. "Of course you may."

And with that, Neji kissed her.

His heart was beating wildly, like the beast inside of him was roaring, and he felt happiness swell in his chest as she kissed him back. Warmth was generated by their touching lips, making the two forget that they stood in the freezing cold snow.

After another minute or so, Tenten pulled away. "T-thank you, Neji-kun." She was obviously as flustered as he was.

Collecting his thoughts, he pressed his face into her hair and whispered. "Anything for you." He promised as the snow gently floated around them.


End file.
